Nagasaki Prefecture
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Prefecture | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = Japan | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Nagasaki | 1st = }} Nagasaki Prefecture is one of forty-seven prefectures that comprise the Japanese archipelago. It is one of five prefectures located in the northern region of the island of Kyūshū. Nagasaki borders Saga Prefecture on the east, and is otherwise surrounded by water, including Ariake Bay, the Tsushima Straits, and the East China Sea. It's capital city is Nagasaki. Nagasaki holds an important footnote in world history. On August 9th, 1945, just three days after U.S. forces dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima, the Bockscar dropped the "Fat Man" atomic bomb on Nagasaki, killing 150 civilian and military personnel - a significantly lower amount than the death toll from Hiroshima, whose casualty rate was in the tens of thousands. Points of Interest ; Kitamatsu : Kitamatsu was a small mining town located in Nagasaki Prefecture on the island of Kyūshū in Japan. Up until the mid 1950s, one of the mines was the secret nesting ground for a species of enlarged mutated prehistoric insect known as Meganulon. At some point in the area's history, a flying dinosaur-like creature known as a Rodan nested in the underground catacombs as well and laid an egg. In 1956, several miners were brutally attacked by some Meganulon, and a few were even killed. As more and more workers turned up missing, several of the miners, as well as a policeman, went into the mines to investigate. They too were killed by the Meganulon, their bodies turning up later with deep lacerations across their necks. The mining company's head of security, Shigeru Kawamura, ventured into the mines and discovered the Rodan egg. The egg hatched and the infant Rodan ate the nearby Meganulon for nourishment. Shortly thereafter, a fully grown Rodan was spotted flying across Kyūshū, moving at supersonic speeds and confounding members of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force. Fighter jets fought back and succeeded in driving Rodan into a river, but it re-emerged soon after and took refuge at Mount Aso. As military and scientific analysts researched the phenomenon, they discovered that there were actually two Rodans present in Kyūshū. Mount Aso was an active volcano, that erupted, seemingly destroying both of the creatures. Rodan (1956) ; Nagasaki: Nagasaki is the capital and the largest city of Nagasaki Prefecture on the island of Kyushu in Japan. During World War II, the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki made Nagasaki the second and, to date, last city in the world to experience a nuclear attack. Nagasaki lies at the head of a long bay which forms the best natural harbor on the island of Kyūshū. The main commercial and residential area of the city lies on a small plain near the end of the bay. Two rivers divided by a mountain spur form the two main valleys in which the city lies. Films that take place in * Rodan (1956) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Prefectures Category:Japan Category:Rodan (1956)/Miscellaneous